


Curve Ball

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Vignette, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: It was as good as a done deal. King Noctis and Prince Loqi of Nifleheim married. It would ensure peace. Too bad the Lucians are more interested in being sassy than civil.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 19
Kudos: 212





	Curve Ball

Prompto didn’t ever imagine three years ago he’d be taken on a diplomatic mission to Tenebrae. Three years ago Nifleheim was the largest empire in Eos, unquestioned, and their only remaining enemy, Lucius, was backed into a very tight corner. 

When King Regis died unexpectedly two years ago leaving his eighteen year old son to take the throne Prompto’s grandfather charged in, guns blazing, with every intention of finally decimating the Lucian scourge from the map. Prompto expected his cousin Loqi, heir apparent to the grand Imperial throne, to be married to the humiliated King Noctis in the ruins of Insomnia in no time.

No one could’ve predicted the intensity with which the Lucians would come at them. King Noctis is reportedly a lot of things but he is not his father and he was determined to go down in a blaze of glory or not at all. In the last two years alone he and his armies have reclaimed the Lucian continent, given Tenebrae back to the Nox Fleurets and Accordo back to President Claustra. He now stands on their doorstep with every intention of unleashing a hundred years of Lucian vengeance upon the homeland states of Nifleheim.

Backed into a corner of their own Prompto’s grandfather, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, has decided to meet with the Lucian King in Tenebrae and make an offer. The treaty has been in discussion for months. Any eligible Niff heir the King wants in exchange for a firm peace. Niflheim for the Niffs, everywhere else for the Lucians, Eos unmolested for the foreseeable future.

Iedolas is convinced King Noctis will take the low hanging fruit and marry Loqi securing the two lineages into one unified throne. It’s not a victory, not exactly, but if they can’t beat the Lucians they might as well join them with some dignity.

No one likes the idea. Prompto’s father is frantically trying to come up with a military solution and Loqi has been raised his whole life to think of the 'Lucian barbarians' as lower life forms so the notion of marrying their King disgusts him to put it mildly.

Prompto is no one important but Loqi needs a large escort to attend him without it being suspicious. They can’t risk the Lucians kidnapping him or some such so almost every cousin and sibling are called in to be part of his train and keep him guarded during the delegation.

Prompto is at the perimeter of the room, tucked back in a corner, permitted to listen with his head down while the treaty is finalized.

His grandfather and cousin greet the newly coronated King Ravus and Oracle Lunafreya like they didn’t keep them as glorified hostages for fifteen years. It’s a masterful display of Niff etiquette but kind of sickening. Lady Lunafreya looks serene, King Ravus as stern as ever, but they aren’t openly rude.

When King Noctis and his retinue enter the room things are steely.

Caligo Ulldor, speaking for Nifleheim, opens the proceedings by offering his Emperor’s imperial greetings to the Lucian King. The Lucian delegation cut him off;

“His Majesty has no use for imperial greetings,” a high ranking Lucian declares levelly, “if we could get down to business?”

“If that’s the case,” Loqi stands, “then dispensing with the pleasantries the offer should be clear; has his Majesty made a decision in regards to the marriage contract?”

“Yes,” the same Lucian replies. Prompto is starting to recognize his face; Ignis Scientia. A high ranking Lucian noble, Hand of the King, head of King Noctis’ council, a man of legendary efficiency. “His Majesty wishes to extend his proposal to the most noble Prompto Argentum of House Besithia.”

There is a split second of awful, stomach churning, silence.

Before the room explodes into shouting.

Eventually, when the initial outbursts are curtailed, Iedolas himself stands; “do you think us a _joke?_ ”

“If I’m recalling correctly,” King Noctis drawls, slouched back in his seat unbothered, “you offered me the hand of any eligible Niff within the Aldercapt line of succession. I’ve made my decision. Is there a problem?”

“That boy is not within the line of succession!” Iedolas booms.

“Technically,” Ignis Scientia clears his throat, “according to your protocols even illegitimate children are factored into the lineage, albeit distantly. As such Prompto Argentum is thirty-sixth in the line of succession for the throne of Nifleheim.”

Prompto’s eyes dart frantically back and forth between his grandfather and the Lucian King.

“If you wish to recant your offer,” King Noctis presses his cheekbone in his knuckles casually, “I am prepared to go to war. Your choice, Emperor.”

Loqi is red as a lobster, Caligo looks dumbstruck, and standing at the head of the table Iedolas is quietly furious.

Everyone in the Niff delegation takes a deep breath.

Technically the Lucians have followed the letter of the offer if not the upheld the spirit of it. If anything giving King Noctis a lower ranking official leaves Nifleheim for the Niffs, a better option, but they didn’t plan for this. This is a complete curve ball.

Iedolas pivots raggedly, contorting his old body, and hisses out to the retainers; “Prompto! Here! _Now!_ ”

Prompto, breathless, stumbles out of the background towards the table. His heart is pounding in his ears, throbbing his throat. He can’t do this. He’s a nobody. A bastard son from a secondary line. How do the Lucians even know he exists? What are they playing at? Is Prompto to be a prisoner or a slave?

Prompto is trembling when he makes it to the Emperor.

His grandfather none to delicately grabs him by the scruff and presents him to the Lucians.

“This? You want _him?_ ” He challenges in a hiss.

“Yes.” King Noctis answers without hesitation.

Iedolas takes a rasping inhale and Prompto recognizes it as the lull before the storm. That’s the sound his grandfather makes before he surges into a screaming fit.

“Here, I’ll make it official,” King Noctis sits a little straighter in his seat, “Prompto Argentum, of House Besithia, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Prompto glances frantically between the members of the delegation.

What is he supposed to say?

He’s sure he’s going to hyperventilate.

“I—”

He waits for someone to save him, but no one does.

“Y-yes Majesty?” He croaks stupidly.

“Perfect.” King Noctis slumps back. “Now, Emperor, will you give your blessing to the union or not?”

The ‘ _or else_ ’ hangs unspoken in the air. The Niffs have no time to think of a counter-offer, to unpack the Lucian scheme, to do _anything_ and if they don’t accept the offer King Noctis’ armies will burn every square foot of Niff land from here to Gralea.

Iedolas purses his lips.

Loqi looks like he’s about to burst a vein.

“Yes.” Iedolas rasps in a forcefully tight tone. “I will support this union.”

“We are prepared to accommodate the ceremony here this afternoon, as agreed upon,” King Ravus announces calmly, a subtle smirk pinching the corners of his mouth.

Loqi opens his mouth but, thinking better of it, closes it.

“We sign the peace treaty now.” Iedolas demands.

“We sign it after the marriage is officiated by Lady Lunafreya and not a second before.” King Noctis counters firmly. “So, if that’s agreed upon, I am going to go prepare for my wedding.”

King Noctis stands, unceremoniously, the entire Lucian delegation surging up to their feet to follow him and in less than five minutes the Lucians and the Tenebrasians have left the meeting chamber.


End file.
